


No Other Choice (Vergil x fem!Reader)

by MeltingCheesiness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingCheesiness/pseuds/MeltingCheesiness
Summary: You spent some time with Vergil, unaware of what he was planning for the two of you.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	No Other Choice (Vergil x fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the DMC games when Vergil begins his desperate search for power to such lengths. The reader is 100% human but is aware of the demon world’s existence.
> 
> This is my very first writing piece, Vergil is very difficult to write so if there are any character inconsistencies please tell me!

Vergil had always found y/n perplexing. Despite keeping up a cold, hardened demeanor, she chose to be with him and stay by his side for so many years. Why? Even now, as she read a book next to him in an empty park he brought her to, Vergil can't shake the feeling that you'd be happier with someone else. Especially after he began his plans.

He felt as though he was indulging himself a little too much.

As if y/n could read his mind, she closed her book to look at him. "Vergil, you're tensing up. Is everything ok?"   
He couldn't bring himself to look back and tried to relax his arms. He didn’t want to ruin his last moments with you so soon.   
"Something's obviously troubling you." Y/n gently took Vergil’s chin and tilted his head toward her. This touch never failed to make him melt a little on the inside, even if he refuses to admit it. “I love you, you know, you can always tell me what’s on your mind.”

It was moments like this that reinforced Vergil’s thoughts. He knew he could not stay here for much longer, he must get stronger if he wanted to surpass what his father accomplished and protect what he held dear. Seeing you get severely hurt or killed because of his shortcomings was a situation he didn’t want to reconsider. He wasn’t even sure if he deserved your company at all. After a moment of silence, Vergil uttered, “... this may be the last time we see each other for a long time y/n.” It hurt for him to say.

Your expression after hurt him even more. You put your hand back down. “W-why? Did something happen? Am I to blame?” 

“No no, I-” Vergil cursed himself for taking your statement too literally, he was planning on telling you this at the end of the day. “... We both know how vulnerable you are to any attack. Being a son of Sparda, I’m a main target for demons. I’m not strong enough to do anything about it yet, but I will eventually. Give me time, y/n.” 

You knew he was right but didn’t want to give him up. “I can learn to fight! You’ve seen me fend off against a demon a couple times! You can just teach me instead…” tears were threatening to escape your eyes. 

“You got an injury every time you did that. No matter what, you’re still human. You can’t protect yourself, let alone anything.” 

“...”

You knew how stubborn your lover was and couldn’t come up with a counter-argument. He was right, A severe injury that he could heal in seconds, would take you months or years. Being the naive teenager you were, you trusted that no matter where Vergil went, he will always come back to you. Perhaps you were too trusting.

After a bit of silence you sat on his lap, slowly put your face close to his, and caressed his cheek with your thumb, knowing that you won’t get to do this again for a while. “At least promise to be with me again one day, I don’t think I can bear living without you.” 

Vergil couldn’t stifle a smile as he finally looked straight at you. 

“I don’t think I could either.”


End file.
